The A-la-Moders!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Emily Kitsune was an average American teenage girl. She HAD a nice life. But soon all that changed, when she learned her fate.Will she be able to control her new found powers for good, or for evil? The A-la-Moder team now rest's in her hand's.Chapter 1 updated! The picture is Zeeo. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1 My New Life Part 1

**Chapter** **1 My New Life**

- ? POV-

I woke up all groggy. 'What happened to me?' I thought, looking around my

surroundings. I was in a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. Then I remembered.

-Flashback!-

I was walking back home from school. 'A little more and that's it.' I thought with a sigh. I closed my eyes but, continued to walk. Bad Idea. BANG! Before I knew it, I had slammed in to someone. I fell down and clutched my throbbing head. "Ow." I muttered. "Watch where you're going next time!" the boy yelled at me, holding his head as well. "Sorry!" I said sarcastically. "Hmp." The boy got up and looked at me. I picked myself off and brushed off the dirt on my outfit. 'Mom's going to have a fit.' I thought quietly.

Suddenly, everything froze, except me and four other girls. "Huh!? What's happening?!" I yelled. The boy who had bumped into me was no where to be seen. Then everything went black. When I opened my eyes, everything was different from before. I looked around. Eventually, my eyes were set upon a little fox. From its color's I quickly realized it was an Island Fox. "What are doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

I said worried about the animal. "Arf!" it replied simply. As it ran towards me,

I kneeled down to pick up the animal. Right when I picked it up, it did a weird thing.

It jumped into me! For some reason, I felt warm and complete.

-Flashback ended-

'Someone must have found me.' I thought quietly. I then got scared. What if I got

kidnapped? What if somebody's holding me for ransom? 'Ugh! Get that out of your mind, Emily!' I mentally yelled. I suddenly heard the door open, very slowly.

"Oh! You're finally awake! You were knocked out for 30 minutes." The lady who opened the door said with a smile.

"How did I get here?" I asked quietly, hoping she wasn't a murder. "Your fate brought you here." The lady said approaching me.

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. Review!


	2. Chapter 2 My New Life Part 2

**Chapter 2 My New Life Part 2**

"Your fate brought you here." The lady said approaching Emily. "I don't wanna sound rude and all, but how do YOU know my fate?" Emily asked with a puzzled look. The lady sighed. "I just know, okay," She began saying. "Anyway, my name is Destiny Sumeragi." The woman called Destiny said. Destiny had cream blond hair with dark brown eyes. She was currently wearing a dark blue mini jacket, a green t-shirt and blue jeans, toped off with blue all stars. "My name is Emily Kitsune." Emily replied simply. Emily had charcoal-blackish hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniform, a white sailor outfit, toped off with black vans.

-Destiny's POV-

"If you can kindly follow me, I'll show you why you're here." I said gesturing her to the door. She nodded and followed me. "We are currently in a house in the middle of the forest that is nearby Koji Park." I said with a smile turning around to face her. Emily was just staring at me with wide eyes. I led Emily through the whole house. We were now going to the basement. "Emo, Emily woke up. Do you wanna explain why she's here?" I said staring at a man who was typing, who knows what on the computer. Emo turned his chair around to face us. Emo had black hair with dark blue eyes. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans, toped off with black all stars. "Na. I'm good." Emo began saying, but I sent him a glare. "I mean, I'll help you but, only with pictures." He then faced Emily. "My name is Emo Kei. Nice to meet you, Emily Kitsune." Emo said with a smile.

-Emily's POV-

'Okay, first of all how does he know my last name?' I thought staring at him puzzling. "Oh. Emo knows your last name, because you were one of the five girls who are supposed to save the world." Destiny said, in a reassuring voice, as if she could read my mind. "Ano, save the W-O-R-L-D?!" I said, stretching out the words, looking at her like she was crazy. "Yes." Destiny and Emo said together. "Emo, if you can open the slide show." Destiny said to Emo, who nodded and opened up a file. 'SLIDE SHOW?! Maybe I am in a crazy place this very moment.' I thought with a sigh. Suddenly, the TV screen lights up and a picture of me was on. 'How did I miss THAT?!' I thought with my mouth wide open. "Emily, you are the team leader in the A-la-Moder's. When all of you are combined, you and the others will unlock this status. For now you are a Mew Mew." Destiny said, looking at me waiting to see my reaction.

There is three parts in "My New Life", just thought I should let you know! Oh! Ano means 'Um'. MML271 out!


	3. Chapter 3 My New Life Part 3

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. I own Emily, Destiny, Emo, and the A-la-Moders.

**Chapter 3 My New Life Part 3**

-Normal POV-

**Last Time**…. "Emily you are the team leader in the A-la-Moders. When all of you are combined, you and the others will unlock this status. For now you are a Mew Mew." Destiny said looking at me, waiting to see my reaction. "…. Okay! I just have one question. Are you guys CRAZY!?" Emily yelled. "No. The only crazy one here is Destiny." Emo said, laughing, but quickly shuted up when Destiny hit him across his head. Destiny sighed. "No, Emily none of us are crazy. We're telling you the truth… and I can prove it." Destiny said. "How?" Emily asked. "Did everybody freeze, except you and four other girls?" Destiny asked. Emily nodded. Destiny went on. "After that did you have a weird dream that an Island Fox jumped in you?" Destiny asked, once more. Emily nodded again, lost for words. 'So, they are telling the truth.' Emily thought, hanging her head low. But raised it up, when she asked this. "But what's a Mew Mew?" "A Mew Mew is girl who was combined with endangered animal genes." Destiny said. "Now that we are talking about it, here's your pendent." Emo said, walking to her and giving her the pendent. Emily then raised the pendent up. On the pendent was an S and a reversed S facing each other. Below it was a heart with fox ears on it. "With that you'll be able to transform into your Mew Mew form." Destiny said. "Who or what am I fighting?" Emily asked curiously. "An alien species called Cyniclones, have come to 'reclaim' the Earth." Destiny started saying. "They use predistes and inject them into animals, turning them into Chirmea Animals (A/N I don't know how to spell it). But, these Cyniclones are able to make Razion Animals." Emo said, finishing what Destiny started. "What are Razion Animals?" Emily asked, hoping it wouldn't involve animals. "Razion Animals are animals that were injected with a human sprit first, then a predistes. They're three times stronger than Chirmea Animals". Destiny said. "You need to find the other four girls that were injected as well. They all have marks, just like you." Emo said. Emily looked confused, until Destiny told her where her's was. "Check your left shoulder." Destiny said, with a smile.

Sure enough, there was the same mark on left shoulder. "You can go home now. Just remember to come back to Koji Park for training." Emo said showing her the door. Emily nodded and ran off. "Do you really think it's her? The same girl?" Emo said closing the door. "Yes. I know Tuski from anywhere." Destiny said, nodding. "But, Princess Tuski life signal died the same day, just like her father, Eric." Emo said, staring sadly at Destiny. Destiny and Tuski were really tight. Destiny was like a second mother to Tuski.

**-With Emily- (Not a POV)**

'Okay! I can do this. Mom's probably isn't here yet.' Emily thought, as she quietly opened her front door. She was then tackled by a pair of paws. "C-Charlie! Stop your tickling me!" Emily yelled laughing. "Ahem." A voice said. 'Oh, no.' Emily thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Get ready to fight!

**I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. I DO own Emily, Destiny, Emo, Razion Animals, A-la-Moders, and Charlie.**

**Chapter 4 Get ready to fight!**

**Last time… "**Ahem." A voice said. 'Oh, no.' Emily thought. Emily got up and turned around just in time to see her mother's frown. Emily's mother had red hair and brown eyes. She was currently wearing a business suit. "Why were you late, young lady?" Mom said, tapping her left foot. "Uh…" Emily started. 'What do I say!? Wait I got it!' Emily thought. "I got tired, and found a bench so, I fell asleep by accident." Emily said with a sigh, hoping she would by it. Luckily, she did. "Oh. At least today was the last day of school." Mom said with a forgiving smile. But soon her smile vanished. "Emily, I have to go to L.A." Mom said running to her room to get her luggage. "But I'd be alone then." Emily whined. It was true. Emily's dad had passed away when she was 5 years old. Supposedly, he was murdered. Charlie barked at Emily. Emily looked down and said "Sorry Charlie. I meant we would be alone." Emily said with a smile. Charlie was brown fox with brown gray-ish eyes, but Emily had tricked her mom into believing it was a dog.

"You're eleven. You can take care of yourself. Just like your older sister." Mom said, getting ready to head out of the door. "Mom. She's two months older than me." Emily stated. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Bye!" Mom yelled over her shoulder, then she entered the cab, and left. Emily sighed. "Better wash up for tomorrow." Emily said leaving the living room.

-Next Day-

Emily had gotten up, changed and was currently eating breakfast. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a white jacket tied around her waist. She wore blue jeans and black vans. "Done!" Emily said happily. She quickly got up and feed her dog. "Be a good fox while I'm gone." Emily said leaving. When she heard a bark, that's when she left to Koji Park.

-Somewhere else far away in space-

-Normal POV-

It was dark. The only thing that could be seen was three figures on their knees' bowing to two figures. The oldest of them all said "Don't send them to their doom. We will take over Earth for you." The two other figures next to him got up and looked surprised. "No." One of the figures that they were bowing down to said. "Why would we send you three to Earth if one of y'all has been there all ready?" The figure said, but this time it sounded like a girl. They all casted their line of vision to the figure in the middle. "Is this true, Zeeo?!" The two brothers said. Zeeo looked down, now very interested in his boots. But they didn't see the smirk on his face. One of the figures looked at Zeeo. "Zeeo, since you think this is all fun and games why don't you be the spy of the group?" The figure who sounded like a boy said. "I'd love to." Zeeo said with his head still down. And with that he disappeared. "We'll watch him, Prince Dark and Princess Dia." The oldest said. "You better!" The two figures said, before disappearing.

With Emily –Emily's POV

I was running. 'Dang I'm going to be late.' I thought. 'Wait' I stopped running. 'They forgot to tell me what time I was supposed to go… Nani*.' I thought. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, slowly. Right behind me… was a…. GIANT ANIMAL CREATURE THING! I screamed. 'NANI! This must be one of the creatures' Destiny and Emo told me about.' I thought looking around crazily. "EEK!" Somebody screamed. I looked up, just in time to see that a girl with long orange hair was about be picked up by the Razion Animal. Suddenly she stopped screaming and her eyes flashed dark green. I gasped. I looked at a nearby puddle. I gasped once again because, MY eyes were red. Well one eye was red and the other was white. The girl then yelled "MEW MEW SABY METAMORPHIS!" A sudden dark blue light engulfed the girl. When the light demolished, there stood the same girl, except her outfit was different. She wore a blue strapless top with matching blue short shorts. For shoes she had shin high dark blue boots, but there were dark green zig zags on them. She also had a green choker. But the thing that caught my attention was that she had blackish brown ears and tail. 'So this must be one of my teammates.' I thought. 'Alright! I'll join along!' I thought with a smile. "MEW MEW TUSKI METAMORPHIS!" I yelled. Then it was my turn to be engulfed by light, but this one was gray and black. I looked down. My outfit was different. I wore a strapless gray top. For bottoms I wore a black skirt, with gray outlining, and for shoes I wore knee high gray boots. I had a red choker. My hair was brown and my eyes were red. I also had black fox ears and tail. Once the girl saw me, she ran to greet me. "So, you're one of them too?" she asked me. I nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked. I froze. I didn't know what to do. 'WHERE'S DESTINY AND EMO?!' I mentally screamed.

With Destiny and Emo- Normal POV

Destiny and Emo were outside sipping tea. "OH, NO!" Emo cried. "What's wrong?!" Destiny said alarmed, standing up. "I forgot to add sugar." Emo said sheepishly. Destiny fell back anime style. "Oh and Emily and one of her teammates are battling a level 2 Razion Animal." Emo said, sipping his tea once more. "WHAT?!" Destiny yelled. But she didn't wait for Emo to reply, because she ran off. "Wait up!" Emo yelled trying to catch up.

Back with Emily and the girl.-Normal POV

"So, what do we do?" she asked Emily once again. "Uhh. I don't know." Emily said looking down. "WHAT!?" the girl yelled at me. "I mean we should say what comes to our minds." Emily said quickly. The girl nodded. Both girls shut their eyes hoping for answer. Luckily, Emily was right. "Light Baton!" Emily yelled, opening her eyes. Soon after she said that a baton with two colors on it appeared in hand. "Lightning Blade!" the girl yelled, opening her eyes as well. Just like Emily a weapon appeared in her hand, but it was different. It was a silver blade with S engraved in it. "Ready?" Emily asked the girl. She nodded. They jumped up getting ready to beat the Razion Animal.

**Who were those people? Will Emily and the girl beat the Razion Animal?**

**Oh and yeah, Emily originally came from Japan. Her mom put her in Japanese school. To Be Continued! Review please! **


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

Hi Guys! It's MML271 here! I just posted a poll on my profile so if you have time please answer it. Oh and if you didn't read the update on my profile, The-A-la-Moders is going to take a while for a new chapter, 'cause my older sister is borrowing it. And I had started Chapter 5. Yeah … well I hope you guys have a nice day, bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Guys! I need to tell you something really important! My laptop broke down and my dad had to delete ALL the files! So I had to start over. Sorry :( I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Emily, Destiny, Emo, Zeeo and his brothers, the prince and princess, and the A-la-Moders. Enjoy!

-Zeeo's POV-

-Somewhere in space-

I looked down at my hands. On them were galactic hand cuffs, which meant I couldn't teleport. They had this little light in them and it was blue … for now. I banged it against my wall, which earned me a shock. "Fuck you." I muttered. I was gonna say more, but the sound of teleportation mad me turn my head to the right. Standing there was my youngest brother, Fangin or Fang for short. He was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt with black shorts. For shoes, he was wearing flat-like shoes (like Pai's). He also had yellow armbands. His hair was dark brown and it was let down like mine. His eyes were yellow as well. He smirked at me. "So why did you go to Earth?" Fang asked me. I stepped out of the shadows and said "None of your business now get out." "Hmp!" Fang said before saying "Ryan and I going to Earth soon and you have to stay here." I was going to argue, but he then said "Those were orders." I froze. I didn't want to be stuck here. I wanted to fight, like my other brother in Japan. "But, I'm the spy of the group!" I yelled. "They were lying to you." Fang said with a sigh, before leaving and saying "Ja Ne." I stared at my handcuffs. Then it hit me, literally. One of my swords appeared out of nowhere and it hit me. I quickly grabbed it and unlocked myself. I sighed a sigh of relief, before teleporting to Earth.

-Normal POV-

-Back at Earth at Emily's House-

"A-a choo!" Emily sneezed. "Yep, she has a fever." Destiny said taking her temperature. "How did she get sick?" Emo asked the girl who helped Emily.

-**Flashback-**

They jumped up getting ready to beat the Razion Animal. The girl held her blade in front of her face and slashing it down, after saying "Ribbon Lighting Slash!" A slash appeared and struck the Razion Animal. The Razion Animal staggered back at the sudden attack and got paralyzed. The girl nodded at Emily to attack. Emily threw the baton up in the air, caught it, and then yelled "Ribbon Light Burst!" The Razion Animal staggered up front and crashed into a fountain, which was in front of Emily and the girl. The girl jumped up right on time, but Emily wasn't so lucky. When they reached Emily's house Destiny and Emo was there just in time to see a soaking wet Emily.

-**Flashback ended**-

"Now you know." The girl said with a sigh. "Let's go down stairs, Emily just fell asleep." Destiny said, leaving. The other's followed suit. "So, what's your name?" Destiny asked. "My name is Sabrina." Said the girl called Sabrina. "Oh and yeah, let me guess. This mark isn't for fun and games right?" Sabrina asked pointing to her right hand to show that an animal paw print was on it. "Nope you're an A-la-Moder." Destiny said. "I know, Emily told me." Sabrina said with a sigh. "I'm going back home, are you Destiny?" Emo asked. "No, I'll stay just in case Emily needs something." Destiny told him. When Emo left, Sabrina said "I'll stay too, in case you need something." Destiny smiled and nodded.

I'm ALIVE! Whoot! The reason I made Emily sick is because I want Sabrina To go find another A-la-Moder. Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6 There's More than 5! Pt1

**Chapter 6 There's more than 5?!**

**-With Emo-**

'I'm so bored. What can I d- WHAOH!' Emo thought. Emo's computer was flashing bright red. It than chanted, "A-LA-MODER MISTAKE. I REAPET, A-LA-MODER MISTAKE." Emo immediately sat up and did his, uh, typing thing. After he calmed it down, he noticed why it was acting strange. The 5 A-la-Moders were **6 **not 5. "Uh oh." Emo said, before running to Emily's house.

**-With Sabrina**-

Sabrina sighed. Destiny had asked for a few things from the grocery store and since Emily couldn't be left alone, Sabrina had to go. As Sabrina walked to store, she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed. Sabrina wiped her head to the left. The shadow watching her quickly retread to the bush, but it was too slow. Sabrina to the bush to see a … girl with midnight black hair on the ground. "Um, who are you and why are you following me!?" Sabrina demanded. "Uh… why do you have that mark?" The girl quickly asked pointing to the mark on her right hand. Sabrina quickly covered her right hand. "It's a tattoo." Sabrina said. "An animal paw print for a 16 year old?" the girl asked suspiciously. Sabrina took a good look at the girl. The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt with black plaid shorts. For shoes, she wore black sneakers. Her hair was let down and on her hair was a black headband with red underlining. She also had pink eyes. "You're the one who's talking! At least I'm not stalking anybody." Sabrina snapped. "No! No! You got it all wrong!" The girl waved her hands around franticly. Then Sabrina noticed it. On the palm of the girl's left hand, was small black claw marks. Except, they didn't look normal. Sabrina's eyes widened. 'That's a Mew Mark! I have to go bring her to Destiny and Emo.' Sabrina thought. "You have a mark too." Sabrina said, trying to regain her cool. The girl nodded. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. But you looked busy, so I-." The girl started, but was interrupted by Sabrina's outburst. "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STALK ME!" Sabrina yelled. Luckily for the girl, Emo was going to Emily's house the same way as Sabrina, so he heard Sabrina's outburst. "Sabrina, you shouldn't yell." Emo told Sabrina once he got there. He turned to face the girl. "Are you okay?" Emo asked the girl with a charming smile. The girl blushed and nodded. Sabrina motioned Emo over and told him everything. Emo nodded. He faced the girl again. "You have to follow us. You'll know why later on." Emo said. The girl mulled this over in her mind. She could go on her way, or she could follow Ms.I-outbrust-like-every-second and the charming, cute teenage boy. She decided to follow them. She nodded and followed them to Emily's house.

**Okay! I do NOT own TMM or MMP. I do own my OC's, except for the mysterious girl. Pink Roze Girl** **owns her. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 Pt2 Mostley Zeeo

**Chapter 7 There's more than 5!? pt.2**

**-With Zeeo-Zeeo's POV**

I sighed, but then fell to the ground. 'Ow. That fucking hurt.' Zeeo thought rubbing his arm. He was in some girl's room. Her walls were painted red and the ceiling white. Suddenly he heard someone's breathing, except it was raspy. I got up and peered what was in front of me; which was a bed. When I got a good view of what was in front of him, I saw that it was a girl with charcoal blackish hair. She had pale skin except, it was a little tanner than mine. I stared at her a bit. I tried to walk closer to her, and epically failed. I tripped on her shoes on her shoes and fell down. "Shit." I mumbled, still on the floor. I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I got up quickly and looked around. When I saw her closet, I opened it and threw myself in there. The door swung open and I heard a teenage girl mumble under her breath, "I swear I heard noise in here." After a few minutes of silence I heard her say, "Good, Emily's temperature is going down. At this rate she'll be better at the morning." When I heard the door shut, that's when I stepped out. I looked at Emily and felt something flutter in me. She somehow sparked interest in me. She seemed important somehow. I teleported out, still thinking about her.

**-With Emo, Destiny, The girl, and Sabrina-Normal POV**

"WHAT!?" Destiny yelled at Emo. She rubbed her temples. "Please tell me that you're playing around." Destiny said with a sigh. Emo shook his head. He faced the girl. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Jamine." Jamine told him. "Jamine, you know that mark on your palm is very special, right?" Emo asked her, with a sweet smile. "Not until today." She said. Emo then explained about the A-la-Moders, Razion Animals, and the Cyniclons.

**Me: "I wanted to write more about Zeeo, that's why. 'Fairytale' from** **Alexander Ryback reminded me of him." **

**Zeeo: "The readers don't even know how I look like!"**

**Me: "Shut up, Zeeo!"**

**Me: "Don't forget to review and fav/follow!" **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

**-With a girl-The girl's POV**

I watched them, delight playing in my eyes. 'So Jamine, Sabrina and this Emily character are A-la-Moders? Hehe, I know Dark told me not to go to Earth, but I just had to go. And now I know who the A-la-Moders are.' I thought laughing evilly. "Now, where's Zeeo?" I said out loud, still casting my vision on my crystal ball (Only thing I could think up).

"I'm right behind you." Zeeo said. I turned around to see Zeeo yawning, leaning against a wall. Zeeo had jet black hair that hung limply around his shoulders. Some of his hair hung limply on his left eye, too. He wore a red short sleeve shirt that almost fully covered him (It means his shirt shows some skin, but very little.). The sleeves were black. He wore black shorts with a red belt. For shoes he wore black boots. He had dark red armbands too.

"Dia, I know you're here, but what does your older brother know?" Zeeo asked me. I sighed.

"Tohru is covering for me and I'm covering for her." I said with a smile.

"You made her do it, didn't you?" Zeeo said sending me a glare.

I laughed and said very fast "Noooooo. Why would you think that?" I said with a cheesy smile. Zeeo glared at me long and hard.

"Why don't you go play with that human Emily, instead?" I said with an hmp and faced my crystal ball. But I could still see Zeeo blushing a bit. I rolled my eyes. All Zeeo did was look at her and BAM he likes her. "Baka." I say under my breath. 'He doesn't even know if she likes him back, though it's unlikely. She's an A-la-Moder.' I thought. Zeeo hmped and teleported out.

* * *

**-With the others-**

Jamine nodded at everything Emo said. Finally, he went to the end. "Here's your pendant. But, once you and your teammates turn into A-la-Moders, you won't need the pendant. But, you should still keep it, you'll find out later." Emo said handing her a pendant with her mark on it. Jamine gladly took it. It was only the two of them. Destiny had went to go check on Emily, and Sabrina finished off were she started. Jamine stared at Emo.

'He's only a few inches away, but I still wonder, can he hear how hard my heart is beating right now?' Jamine thought, still staring. Emo on the other hand, was oblivious to the staring. 'I wonder if Destiny likes me. I try my hardest to get her to notice me. But, does she even like me that way? Maybe Jamine knows.' Emo thought with a smile and turned to Jamine. Jamine blushed a bit when she saw him smile at her.

"Hey Jamine, can I tell you a secret?" Emo asked, leaning in. Jamine nodded with a smile. 'Maybe he likes me back!' She thought. "Does Destiny like me?" He asked. Jamine's heart cracked at bit, but kept smiling.

"I don't know sorry." Jamine said, cursing Destiny in her head. Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs. Destiny's scream. Jamine and Emo quickly got up and ran upstairs. When Emo opened the door, what they saw shocked them. A Cyniclon was holding his blade close to Destiny's neck. Emily was standing up, holding her pendant. Zeeo's eyes darted to the door. He smiled.

"Well, Well, it looks like your not alone, Emily." Zeeo said. Emo tried to take a step forward. Zeeo leaned his blade closer to Destiny's neck. "Come any closer and she gets it." Zeeo said, eyeing Emo.

"Fine, we won't move, but transform." Emily said/coughed (she's still sick). Zeeo stared at her for a bit, and threw back his head laughing.

"Y-You think you can beat me!? That's gold!" Zeeo stated laughing his head off. Emily snarled. She looked at Jamine. Jamine nodded, as if she can read her mind. Jamine got her pendant out. Zeeo stopped laughing and stared at them.

"Two against one. Now, hand over Destiny." Emily snarled. Zeeo stared at her. "If you want her, go to Koji Park." Zeeo said teleporting out with Destiny.

* * *

**Me: "See Zeeo they know how you look like!"**

**Zeeo: *grunts***

**Emily: *pats Zeeo's back*"its okay Zeeo!"**

**Me: "Run Emily!"**

**Emily: *Looks confused, but runs***

**Zeeo: *chases her***

**Me: Sorry for the wait people! Fang can you ple-**

**Fang: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**-With the others-**

Emily, Jamine, and Emo looked dazed. Jamine was the first to snap back, then Emily, then Emo. "We need to go to Koji Park!" Jamine said. 'I may kinda hate Destiny for stealing Emo, but she's really nice.' Jamine thought. Emo and Emily nodded. They ran downstairs and out to Koji Park.

* * *

**-With Zeeo and Destiny-**

Destiny sighed a muffled sigh. Zeeo had put a cloth in her mouth so she wouldn't attract attention. "All I need is an animal, and the show will be prefect." Zeeo said, looking around. He frowned after 5 minutes.

"Where are the animals!?" Zeeo yelled to no one. Destiny rolled her eyes. It was night all ready, all the animals were asleep. All but, one.

* * *

-**With Charlie- **

Charlie yawned. He had seen his owner race out of the house, but she left the door open. Charlie got up and stretched. He then ran out of the house, trying to follow his owner. He saw Emily and two other figures running towards Koji Park. 'A race! I wanna join!' Charlie thought running past his owner and friends. Charlie halted in front of a park bench.

* * *

-**With Zeeo and Destiny-**

'Where are the animals!?' Zeeo thought, getting angry. Right when he was about to give up, he saw a brown dog or was it a fox? He really didn't care.

"Parasite, go!" He yelled, throwing the parasite at Charlie. But, right when it touched him, it was somehow flung back. "What the..?" Zeeo muttered staring wide eyed at the dog. Charlie snarled at him. "Char Char!" Emily yelled, scoping up Charlie. He barked happily. She turned to face Zeeo.

"I don't know who you are, but I will kick your-!" Emily started, but Zeeo had leaned kissed her. Dropping her dog, she slapped Zeeo as hard as she could. Zeeo stepped back a few steps, holding his now red cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Zeeo asked.

"For kissing me and almost turning Charlie into a Razion Animal!" Emily yelled. "Whatever. Here, you can have her back." Zeeo said teleporting Destiny back. (She was in an ally near the park)

Zeeo teleported out. "Aw, man! I wanted to fight!" Jamine whined, once she and Emo were there. "Destiny! Are you okay?" Emo asked. But Destiny was staring at Charlie, who was staring back.

"It's been awhile since we last meet, Destiny." Charlie said. "WHAT!?" Emily, Jamine, and Emo said in unions. Destiny nodded and smiled.

"It has been awhile." Destiny said. Emily looked at Charlie and asked, "You can talk? How come I never knew!?"

"I had to keep it a secret, until you gained back your memories. You're not human." Charlie said.

Destiny gasped. "So, Emily is Princess Tsuki?" Destiny asked. Charlie nodded. Destiny hugged Emily.

"I…can't….breathe." Emily said in gasps. Destiny stopped hugging her.

"Sorry." She said. "So, where's your dad? He came with you when you came to Earth." Destiny asked. "What do you mean? I'm confused." Emily said. Everybody gasped, except Jamine, who was confused too.

* * *

**Emily's Princess Tuski! But who is Princess Tuski? I do NOT own TMM or MMP, I do own my oc's. Jamine belongs to Pink Roze Girl.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Last time…..**

"_It's been awhile since we last meet, Destiny." Charlie said. "WHAT!?" Emily, Jamine, and Emo said in unions. Destiny nodded and smiled._

"_It has been awhile." Destiny said. Emily looked at Charlie and asked, "You can talk? How come I never knew!?" _

"_I had to keep it a secret, until you gained back your memories. You're not human." Charlie said._

_Destiny gasped. "So, Emily is Princess Tsuki?" Destiny asked. Charlie nodded. Destiny hugged Emily. _

"_I…can't….breathe." Emily said in gasps. Destiny stopped hugging her._

"_Sorry." She said. "So, where's your dad? He came with you when you came to Earth." Destiny asked. "What do you mean? I'm confused." Emily said. Everybody gasped, except Jamine who was confused too._

* * *

They all stared at Emily. Jamine had to go home, because it was getting dark. But, Emo and Destiny were still there. Destiny faced Charlie. "She lost all her memories?" Destiny asked. Charlie nodded, sadly.

"That means, you don't remember me, Ruby, your dad, and your mom. Neither Emo, who you used to yell at for fun," Destiny said, looking at Emily, sadness clouding her eyes. Destiny remembered everything before Emily and her dad had to go Earth.

**Flashback 1**

_I watched Princess Tuski play with a prince from the other Kingdom. She heard someone laugh. She turned around to see Ruby. Ruby had red hair with light blue highlights. Her hair was in pigtails that reached her chest. She had blue eyes too. She was wearing a blue dress that fell to her knees and black flats. Not only that, she was a Cyniclon. She faced me. _

"_Destiny, why is Tuski playing with a prince? She told me she was going to help pick what dress I should wear to ball for the survivors. I'm deeply wounded." Ruby said placing her hand at her chest, and looking like she was about to cry. I laughed, but quickly remembered why we had the ball. Ruby was right about the survivor part. Half of the planet was dying. They're going to send warriors later on to Earth to try to take it over. Well, that's what I heard. _

_The half where Tuski lived was doing a bit better than the neighboring Kingdom. Right now we were too worried about Princess Tuski. Somebody had sent a death letter. It had said that they would kidnap her when we weren't looking. That's why I'm here. I looked at Ruby. She was watching her little sister play with a prince. Then I noticed it. Ruby wasn't looking at her sister; she was looking at the prince. She narrowed her eyes and left. I sighed and shook my head. The prince was harmless. He was the neighboring Kingdom's prince. I forgot his name though; I think it started with a Z. I looked at them again. Tuski was running around, dodging the prince who tried to tag her. _

'_Tuski's really good at dodging. Maybe she'll train one day to become a warrior. But, the death letter, and the king wants to go to Earth to hide her. Maybe if I remember how she looks like, I can visit her.' I thought. Tuski had jet black hair with brown and red mixed together (I'm going to call it tint) eyes. She was also a Cyniclon, like me, Ruby, and that prince that had jet black hair with amber eyes. Like the rest of us, she had pale skin. I noted it in my head. Tuski ran to me. Behind her was the prince, who unlike Tuski was panting. "Destiny can me and (get ready!) Zeeo go to my room?" Tuski asked. I nodded._

* * *

Destiny snapped out of her memories. "Zeeo." She muttered. Her eyes widened when she remembered. "ZEEO!" Destiny screamed, scaring the living daylights out of Charlie, Emo and Emily.

"That was Zeeo! That prince from the other Kingdom! They did send warriors to claim Earth!" Destiny said, starting to run. "C'mon, Emo! We have to go!"Destiny yelled to Emo, who started to run too.

Emily looked confused but shrugged her shoulders and went home with Charlie. Once she got there she took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

**-Emily's Dream-**

_Emily was running in her A-la-Moder outfit. Ahead of her was a big black lump, lying there motionless. She ran faster. She screamed in terror at the body. It was that Cyniclon. The Cyniclon who had kidnapped Destiny. He was in pain. As Emily got closer, she noticed the blackness was real things. He streched out his arm. "Please, help me." He pleaded. _

_Emily grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could. Finally, he got seperated from it. It shrieked a horrid shriek. Emily tried to cover her fox ears, the Cyniclon did the same. A voice then suddendly echoed in her head. "This Darkness will consume your whole being, if you don't find your past and future." _

* * *

Emily woke up with a gasp. She was panting. 'What did that mean?!' Emily thought, bringing her knees to her chest in fear.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating a lot. I'm getting sick AND I have writers block. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**-With Destiny and Emo-**

Destiny sighed. It was 12 A.M. in the morning. She and Emo had been up trying to figure out how Emily lost her memories. So far, there was no luck. Emo had fallen asleep on the computer and Destiny was still up, staring at the screen that said, "Loading… 5 percent left."

Finally the computer said, "Loading now complete! Showing videos and pictures to 'Destiny Sumeragi'." Destiny quickly sat up and grabbed the mouse. It showed all the recent data she got from Emily. When she found what she was looking for, she stopped the computer. Right there was the day were Princess Tuski lost her memories.

**Memorie 1**

5 year old Emily had tears coming out of her eyes, her hands at her sides, crumpled up into fists. "W-Where is my daddy? My daddy is supposed to be here! Daddy!" Emily yelled, falling to the ground sobbing and hiccupping. What she didn't see was a black car park near the sidewalk (She was at school) and out stepped a man with jet black hair and was wearing a black suit.

When he was in front of her, he squatted down and tapped her shoulder lightly. Emily picked her head up, sniffing. "Are you Emily Kitsune?" He asked, gently. She nodded, still sniffling. "Your father died. Somebody murdered him. I knew your father. This is the last thing he said, "Tell Emily, my baby girl, I'm sorry for leaving so early. You have to go live with your mom and older sister in Tokyo, Japan. You can take Charlie with you. Just don't forget the true you," Emily wiped away her tears, "and don't forget about the project and your objective in life." The man finished saying. "The hospital has already dialed your mother and she is on her way now. You are going to live with me for awhile."

Emily nodded, picked herself up, and got her stuff. The man got up and walked to his car. Emily took a step and froze when a thought bombarded her mind. 'I can't keep on living remembering about my dad. I'll fall into saddyness (Remember, she is 5). I'll just have to take off my moony necklacey.' She touched her crescent moon charm that hung on a black thread. If she yanked hard enough, and make a wish, it'll come true. But, she had to past 10 years of age to do that. It'll just erase her memories. And that's what she wanted.

Tears slid down Emily's face as she grabbed her necklace. 'Wait! What about the animaley project? How am I supposed to find the others persons when I'm 11? I guessy it wasn't meanty to be.' She shook her head then whispered, "I'm sorry daddy." She yanked her charm until it came off.

She gasped and a red and white glow covered her body. Then she heard a bark of a Fennec Fox. It sounded sad. A real then appeared; expect it was glowing red and white and dissolving. "I'm sorry little foxy." She said, petting the fox, before getting on her knees and hugging the little Fennec Fox. "I'll come back, don't worry." She said. Suddenly, Emily felt numb. She saw the man run towards her, yelling. She smiled, before her eyes slid shut.

At the end Destiny was in tears. "So, that's how Emily lost her memories." Destiny asked herself; expect it sounded like a comment. Destiny wiped her tears and stood up. 'All I have to do is find that charm. Then she'll have her memories back.' Destiny thought, nodding to herself.


End file.
